


Secrets - Woosansang

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: (gay) kpop one shots [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver, Cuddling, Fluff, Kang Yeosang is a little, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamory, Yeosang San and Wooyoung are boyfriends, Yeosang has a secret, hopefully cute, i should think of better plots, it's just very soft and pure, oops the secret got spilled in the tags, sleeping again, talking is the key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Yeosang kept a secret from Wooyoung and San, his two boyfriends.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: (gay) kpop one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Cuddled up between his two lovers was where Yeosang loved to be. Embraced into their hugs is where he felt safe. Receiving their sleep-well-kisses each evening is the thing that let him sleep without nightmares. He loved when they stroke his hair, when they kissed his forehead, when they laughed... you name it. He loves everything about them. The way they treat him like he is the most precious thing they ever laid their eyes on. The way they would call him their kitten or baby. Just being theirs. He loved not being in charge of control, he loved being babied from time to time. He loved the way the two would smile whenever he was with them.

Of course Yeosang knew he could trust them with everything. But this secret?  
It would probably keep them away from him. And he couldn't risk loosing the most important persons in the whole universe.

A small escaped his lips when he was cuddled up in between his boyfriends like every night, both kissing his forehead. "Sleep well kitten." San whispered. "Don't you dare having a nightmare." added Wooyoung. It may sound like a thread but all three of them knew he meant it in the most caring way possible. Their relationship might seem weird to some people but they didn't care at all. Sometimes it really was them against the world but who were they to complain? At least they had each other. Even though Yeosang is the oldest of them all he is the baby of their relationship. He needed a lot of care and attention he always had. But luckily that was exactly what San and Wooyoung loved to give him. They knew Yeosang loved physical touch. They knew he often had nightmares so they cuddled him all night since they found out he has less nightmares when he was in their embrace. They knew how fragile, maybe even vulnerable their boyfriend was. When Yeosang finally was asleep the younger boys stayed awake for a while to admire his features. They didn't talk much but they both knew that this is exactly what they always wished for. San caressed the cheeks of the sleeping boy "What are you hiding baby?" He mumbled, loud enough to get heard by Wooyoung but not loud enough to wake Yeosang. "He will tell us when he's ready, stop worrying already. Have trust in him." "I have... I don't want him to hurt Woo..." The youngest nodded and took his hands in his own. "He won't. We're protecting him, remember? This is our precious baby, no one is going to lay a hand on him," San nodded. "But what about emotionally things? What if he..." "San, love, stop. He would tell us." Wooyoung keeps comforting him. "Now sleep. It's late." San nodded and laid down, taking Wooyoung with him. Both boys fell asleep hugging their boyfriend.

A few hours later Yeosang woke up. It wasn't exactly a nightmare but it wasn't a nice dream either. He looked at his boyfriends who were hugging him causing him to smile. "Thank you so much... I love you." He whispered. "You two are everything I need in my life... everything else is okay... as long as I have you by my side." The eldest continued.

He didn't sleep anymore in this night.

"Can I please talk with you about something important?" Yeosang requested the next morning after they hall had breakfast (Yeosang got feed as usual) A nod by both of the boys he asked. "What's wrong baby?" San asked stroking through his hair making Yeosang lean into his touch. For good five minutes no one said anything making the younger boys startled. "Sangie please, tell us what's wrong." Wooyoung requested. "I'm scared that you won't like me anymore..." Yeosang said quietly and very shy. "We will never, and I mean never like or love you less. What happened?" San started to get really concerned. "It's not... nothing happened." He took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something about myself I haven't told you before. Sorry for that by the way." He tensed up more. "Shsh baby it's alright. If you're not ready keep your time. We can wait." Wooyoung kissed him softly. "We promise we won't judge you if you tell us though." He added in a loving and caring tone. Yeosang took another deep breath. "I'm ready. You deserve the truth." San nodded and hold Yeosang tightly in a comfortable hold. "Do you know what... a little space is?" He asked nervously. Wooyoung nodded while San shook his head. Ignoring San Wooyoung asked "Are you a little baby?" Yeosang nodded with his head hanging low. Wooyoung kissed his forehead. "Look at me baby." He said softly. Yeosang looked up, slightly terrified. "This is so adorable! Why did you think we would judge you love?" "Because... it's really weird and uncommon." "So? We are weird and uncommon, aren't we?" "As much as I love this, would you mind to explain this situation to me?" San asked confused and Wooyoung started to explain after Yeosang shake his head at the question if he would want to explain. "Basically he is a little, means he has a little space. This is something in which the little acts like a toddler and feels like one too. So it's not really acting... it's more like being a child in this space." San nodded understanding and tight his hug around Yeosang. "We love you Baby, so much." This was probably one of his happiest moments, he knew he was accepted by his boyfriends. "I don't assume you have a caregiver, am I right?" Yeosang nodded, still overwhelmed. "Do you want us to take care of you?" He nodded again receiving a kiss on the forehead.

After this conversation their day continued like it usually would. San and Wooyoung bickering about who is allowed to have Yeosang on their lap, the three snuggled into each other holds and their blankets. Having slept this less and being in this comfortable position Yeosang fell asleep again. "So he IS a baby?" Wooyoung nodded. "Yeah. Have you seen how much more calm he looked? His body wasn't tensed up anymore." This time san nodded. "I'm really hoping that we can take good care of is little side. I never was good with kids!" "He will love it, trust me. He told us this because he trusts us and he trusts us to take care of him. He loves us as much as we love him Sannie." Wooyoung slightly pecked Sans lips making him smile. "Thank you~"

After a good half hour of being quiet Yeosang finally woke up again, this time obviously in little space as his yawn sounds more childish this time and his "good morning" was slurred. "Morning baby~" Wooyoung greated softly. "Have you slept well?" The little nodded his head. San stroked the hair of him making him smile brightly. "Mownin'!" He said. "Good morning baby. Wanna eat something?" "Yesh yesh!! Wanna eat nuggies!" He cheered making his two caregivers smile. "Then let's get this kitty his nuggets, shouldn't we?"


	2. Trust (Sequel to Secrets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung and San found out about Yeosangs little space and now they deal with it for the first time.

After a good half hour of being quiet Yeosang finally woke up again, this time obviously in little space as his yawn sounds more childish this time and his "good morning" was slurred. "Morning baby~" Wooyoung greated softly. "Have you slept well?" The little nodded his head. San stroked the hair of him making him smile brightly. "Mownin'!" He said. "Good morning baby. Wanna eat something?" "Yesh yesh!! Wanna eat nuggies!" He cheered making his two caregivers smile. "Then let's get this kitty his nuggets, shouldn't we?"

Yeosang clapped his hands excited and tried to go in the kitchen. Keyword tried. San laughed lightly and picked the little up to carry him into the kitchen, followed by Wooyoung. The youngest of them started to make some nuggest - of course in funny shapes - while San tried to keep Yeosang entertained. It worked surpringsingly good regrding to it was Sans first time to deal with littles. Yeosang was always very shy but it seems like he was even more shy now that the others dealt with his little self for the first time.

When Wooyoung had the nuggets finished he gave it to Yeosang on a plate. He noticed it was a bad decision when the little started to take the nuggets in his fists and throw it around the room after he took a bite. Wooyoung sighed and took the nearly empty plate away while San took the other nuggets back on the plate. "Only bad boys are throwing food Sangie." He tried to explain to the little. "And you're not a bad boy, aren't you?" Yeosang shook his had. "Sangie good boy!" he exclaimed happily. "Then you can't throw food around." attempted Wooyoung to explain. "'m sowwy." Yeosang mumbled. San embraced him into a hug. "It's okay little one, but if you do it again there will be a punishment." Yeosang nodded, happy that he won't get a punishment for now. After this discussion Wooyoung started to handfed the nuggets to the excited boy. It went pretty well and no food was thrown anymore.

After Yeosangs meal the couple thought it was a good idea to let Yeosang sleep a bit more since they noticed how worn out the smaller seemed. Snuggled up between the two he loved said boy laid on the bed trying to sleep. He shut his eyes squeezed and tried his hardest to sleep but it wouldn't work. "Should Sannie and Youngie tell Sangie a story?" Wooyoung asked in a soothing voice making Yeosang nod.

"Once upon a time there was a prince. The prince was supposed to marry the beautiful princess of another kingdom. Everyone would be happy with her, she was kind, caring and smart. But the prince didn't want to marry her so he decided to go and ask a very nice witch what to do. It wasn't an evil witch Sangie, it was a very gentle witch who used her magic only for good things. Anyways, the prince decided to go and ask the witch what was wrong with him because he didn't want to marry the princess. He laid his eyes on a pretty farm boy who lived in the village. So he decided to try to meet him but that wasn't easy. He wasn't allowed to go there because his father much rather wanted him to study and behave as a prince should. But the prince refused and went to the village on night when everyone else was asleep. He tried his hardest to find the pretty boy but he couldn't. He tried it again in the next night and the night after the next night, even the night after this night. Later he thought if the boy maybe was asleep? So he decided to talk to the girl he was supposed to marry and she didn't want him either! She wanted to marry her maid. She was just as gay as the prince." This made Yeosang giggle so he interrupted the fairy tale. San petted Wooyoungs head proudly that he made a gay fairy tale. "Back into the story. The prince was very happy that the princess didn't want him either so they won't have any bad blood. Instead they decided to team up and find pretty farm boy. They convinced the king that they should go on a date together and as soon as they got the permission they went into the village. They didn't have to search long, pretty farm boy was found pretty quickly. The princess decided to leave the two boys alone and finally the prince fund courage to talk to pretty farm boy. But who thought that pretty farm boy already had a relationship! The prince was heartbroken. Together the prince and the princess head home. A few days later the prince went into the village again, this time he was alone. He saw pretty farm boy and his boyfriend kiss. But for some reasons he wasn't jealous, he enjoyed the view of the two. He wanted to be part of what the two had. He wanted to be the boyfriend of both of them. He smiled when pretty farm boys boyfriend looked up after the kiss and locked eyes with him."

A small snore informed the boys that Yeosang fell asleep. San pulled Wooyoung into a quick kiss "You did so well Youngie. By any chance... am I the prince?" Wooyoung blushed but nodded. "I remember when you told me you had a crush on me but I already was in a relationship with Sangie. That didn't make you stop though. And I couldn't be more happy about this my prince." "I'm happy as well. Remember our first date as three?" Wooyoung nodded. "How could I ever forget it? You spilled ice cream all over Sangie!" San pouted. "That wasn't what I wanted you to remember." "It isn't the only thing. I remember how you asked Yeosang for permission to hit on the both of us because you knew how much he hates socializing." San nodded his head. "I'm glad he let me. You two are my world." "Alright, now it's getting cheesy sanshine." San laughed quietly. "Yes, maybe. But you love it." Wooyoung nodded and looked down at Yeosang. "I'm glad he trusted us enough to tell us though. He is so precious I want to protect him no matter what." San didn't say anything but Wooyoung knew that he agreed. They looked at the sleeping boy with loving and caring eyes and shared some sweet kisses and cheesy phrases until Yeosang woke up.

"Morning baby." Wooyoung exclaimed happily. The oldest yawned and replied with a "Morning."  
"How've you slept?" "Pretty good." Sand and Wooyoung looked at each other confused. "Are you okay kitten?" San asked concerned. Yeosang nodded "Just a bit tired and embarrassed." The last word was more a yawn than speaking and quite hard to understand but his two lovers understood him. "There's no need to be embarrassed we love every side of you Sangie. Big and little. "Wooyoung stated making Yeosang smile happily and shutting his eyes again. "Oh and... I loved your fairy tale Youngie"

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the few I have a sequel for.  
> I consider posting is as a second chapter or a usual os since it works without the first part, which is this one.  
> What do you think?


End file.
